


Precious

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fisting, Blindfolds, Breathplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Enthusiastic Love, Levi is so in love with Armin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, my love for this ship is infinite, this is the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written, wrecked Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: “I like it when you take control over me. Because that’s when I know best that I can give in to you without having to abandon my comfort zone. You are the only one who can fulfill me.” Armin’s fingertips grazed the back of Levi’s hand around his throat. He chuckled—so delightfully. “I love you so much, Levi.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally... my very first Rivarmin fic yay!
> 
> This is dedicated to [renoidan](http://www.renoidan.tumblr.com)! She loves Rivarmin just like me and even drew art for that pairing, so check out here art! *^* 
> 
> Enjoy reading, this story came out better than I expected and I'm really satisfied with the outcome. Leave me a comment to let me know what you think about it! 
> 
> My tumblr is [pinkheichou](http://www.pinkheichou.tumblr.com)

It was close to midnight, full moon spreading its vivid brightness high up in the cloudless sky, when Levi and Armin entered their bedroom; wearing only a bathrobe after their shower together. They had come back from a very special trip which background just a few of their friends knew because they hadn’t had the urge to spread their altered relationship status around proudly.

So his body coated with a smooth red silk, Armin was the first one to sit on the edge of their king-sized bed, crossing his legs, deliberately slow and lascivious, as Levi joined him and soon they found themselves exchanging suggestive glances. Silence did its duty to replace a verbal conversation and love perfumed the air around them, so smitten and heavy, while the subliminal tension between Levi and Armin seethed stronger.

Levi’s arm then draped over Armin’s shoulder, lazily, as one corner of his lips curved up to a sexy smirk. Armin smiled back with less eroticism, but gave in to Levi’s touch and not much later he found his lips claimed by Levi’s, moving with a fierce pace because Levi hadn’t wasted a second to give Armin not something half-assed but _literally everything_.

In the stark darkness of the room, scarcely blended by the pure whiteness of the moonlight, sounds of tongues playing and licking and sucking hinted at a sleepless moment that wouldn’t turn to the opposite so soon.

Armin moaned cutely, lowly, and Levi’s tongue gained more ferocity. One sneaky hand of his had stroked up Armin’s body and fingers slipped under the hem by his shoulders and one side of the robe travelled down Armin’s soft skin, revealing the embodiment of absolute perfection.

Yeah. To Levi, Armin’s body - _his whole existence_ \- was perfection. In those thirty years of his life he had never ever met someone so lovely and pure and bright before. And now he couldn’t live without him anymore. That Armin, a young, ambitious, smart guy, would ever even _consider_ to actually show interest in Levi - and develop that interest to serious feelings up to deciding to want to spend the rest of his life with him, would still turn out as mystery to Levi, but instead of dwelling on doubts he had opted for proving Armin that he would treat him with endless love and express that to him in every way possible.

Tonight it would be rather rough, but oh so passionate.

Love you, love you, _love you_.

Levi had guided Armin, pushed him eagerly, to the mattress and hovered over him; not once did they break their feisty kissing.

Unlike just now when they had been standing under the steamy water stream, the hotness that was elicited stuck to their skins like a blazing fire, lighting up the lust for more.

“Armin…” Levi released heavy breaths as he gave vocal existence to this one word.

The name he had embossed into his mind like a brand mark leaving a scar on someone’s skin, being permanent and divine. The only name Levi would worship until death and even beyond. Promise infinite love to the one and only love of his life who went by the name Armin Arlert.

One wet streak lined Armin’s neck before Levi drew back with his mouth, rose his upper body to cast his eyes down at the ethereal beauty splayed under him that was his. He wanted to take in that esteemed sight; breathe in Armin’s natural sweet body scent, taste his flawless skin.

Armin radiated a smile at him and mouthed something that Levi was able to decipher with such an easiness and the next second he almost found himself losing himself completely.

_Stop making me feel ways I didn’t know I would ever harbour inside me. Don’t tantalize me with your sinful innocence. I won’t be able to hold back._

Levi unleashed Armin’s bathrobe, revealing his naked body to the youthful night that lost its virginity at a lewd side like this. Armin was wetting his bottom lip with his small tongue that had already done so many naughty things and Levi had taken part in all of them.

“Armin,” The repetition of Armin’s name, leaving Levi’s lips in sultry a way, aspirating a breeze of adoration. Levi slipped off from his own bordeaux robe, doing so agonizingly slowly to offer Armin a view worth to drool over. Again his hand made it their plan to explore Armin’s body before they halted on his neck, fingers gripping slightly firmer there. Armin knew where it’d head to and he was fine with that. His trust for Levi had already taken far dimensions, there wasn’t any spot left in his mind where the more rational part of himself would make reproaches at him for trusting Levi always and doing so blindly.

There was no need for that.

Over and over and over again did Armin experience splendid times with Levi, everytime falling more – _harder_ – for him because this raven man with that very peculiar personality had succeeded in twisting Armin’s mind and become his first love. A first love that had already last for couple of years and even now nothing of it had changed—if anything their love for the other had become more powerful. And with each passing day they would find yet another reason to love the other more, and never stop.

“Hngh,” Armin squirmed a bit and enclosed his hands around Levi’s wrist for that little while that his breath was throttled in his throat by the light pressure Levi performed around his neck. It didn’t take long and then his fingers loosened and enabled Armin to take heaps of breaths. He closed his eyes and smiled contently to himself; opened his mouth when his breath was cut off again for that short time being that Levi had learned to remember and always pay most attention to because he didn’t want to make Armin uncomfortable. Not even the slightest.

In the past, Levi had always made sure to ask Armin twice and thrice whether it was alright for him to get his breathing played with in a safe and consensual way. Armin had always answered with carefreeness, even when they had tried it out for the very first time. Back then, it had been Levi who had been more anxious because the bigger part of him had actually thought that he was hurting Armin, but as soon as Armin had expressed to him that he was totally fine, most of the fear had been dropped.

After the second time, Levi’s fingers were wrapped loosely around Armin’s neck for a longer time and the latter took that opportunity to tempt Levi to go even further. _Perhaps._ While growing lust was coiling up inside him, thickening especially in his cock that was twitching with want, Armin bit down on his bottom lip in a seductive way.

 _Fuck,_ Levi’s mind was practically not working anymore.

“I like it when you take control over me. Because that’s when I know best that I can give in to you without having to abandon my comfort zone. You are the only one who can fulfill me.” Armin’s fingertips grazed the back of Levi’s hand around his throat. He chuckled—so delightfully. “ _I love you so much, Levi._ ”

If it wasn’t for that little self-control that was still left inside him, Levi would have already made himself come over only three sentences that Armin chose to word in such a tempting way.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Fuck.” Levi growled with a raspy voice then, and lowered his head to Armin’s collarbone. His hand on Armin’s throat didn’t do anything, lay languidly there. First, he shifted his head to the side to glance at the profile of Armin’s heavenly beautiful face. Then, his lips captured skin that was his chest and crook of the neck before they pressed on Armin’s mouth. His hoarse whisper sounded off right next to Armin’s ear. “You are so pretty. Pretty from the inside and outside.”

Levi knew that this would do beautiful things to Armin. He loved to see him get flustered whenever Levi was complimenting or praising him, and Levi loved to give him all of blissful heaven. A pink blush burst on Armin’s cheek, and he mewled. Levi had already anticipated this and appreciated every second of this precious moment.

The way he was positioned right in between Armin’s spread and angled legs made it far too easy for Levi to just push his hard throbbing cock inside.

But not yet. He didn’t want to do it yet. There was something else that trailed in his head like a curse. A desire that had suddenly popped up and wouldn’t leave until it was carried out. Something Levi wanted to do, but he wouldn’t allow himself to do it without Armin’s explicit okay.

“Fuck,” he spat to himself, that one certain thought driving him to madness because he wanted to do it so badly.

_Armin, my love._

_I want to wreck you, and make you feel good._

Too late did he realize that he had said that out loud, coherent for Armin to hear. Instead of whipping his head up and staring at his beloved one wide-eyed, Levi swayed his gaze to Armin rather calmly, waiting patiently for a response.

Armin was silent at first, but no trace of uneasiness was showing off on his face. Then he smiled—pure and genuine.

“Then do it.” came Armin’s short but definite answer.

Honestly, Levi was baffled at first, hadn’t expected him to react so coolly. _So undazzled._

Levi quirked a perfect thin brow. “Are you sure?” Armin nodded. “You don’t know what I want to do to you. Shall I tell you?”

“You don’t have to. I trust you.”

“But—”

“If I don’t like it, I can ask you to stop, right?” Armin’s eyes emit a light blue brightness and shone illuminatingly. In a matter of seconds, Levi was captivated by their hypnotizing beauty.

“Of course.” he said, as a matter of fact, after swallowing once. “But I want everything to be safe. Do you really trust me, Armin?”

“Yes, I do.”

Those three little words called back memories from a week ago when they… And Levi moaned quietly to it.

“Okay. Thank you. However, I won’t do it without a safe word. If you feel uncomfortable at some point use the safe word ‘red’ and I will stop right away.”

“Why not yellow, too? It might—”

“ _Armin,_ ” Levi insisted, serious, and looked the other deep in the eyes. He didn’t blink once and neither did Armin. “There is no such thing as feeling "only a bit uncomfortable, but in a bearable way”. At least not for me. If you are in uneasiness – _no matter how less it is_ – tell me without hesitation and I will stop.“

The mere fact that Levi cared this much about his safety gave Armin fuzzy feelings. He happened to like the idea of being highly valued by Levi very much.

"Okay.” he said at last.

“Do you promise me that you won’t hesitate to say the safe word if you need to? Not even once?”

“I promise.” Armin swore.

“What is the safe word?” Levi asked; for safety and reassurance.

“Red.”

“Good.” A chaste peck on his lips and then Levi’s body moved back. He found himself in his kneeling position again. From the drawer of the night stand he took out some lubricant and a small black cloth.

“Are you going to blindfold me?” Armin asked that with a casual calm voice, all the while his eyes had followed Levi’s movements.

“Yes, but I will take it off before everything is over. Is that alright for you?” The fondness Levi blessed Armin’s ears with surged through his skin deep into his body, overpowered every part of him and lingered inside like a bud waiting for its time to bloom.

Eagerly, Armin nodded and not once did his face falter.

The blindfold was placed over his eyes, tender fingers working on the knot cautiously as to not bind it too firmly. Lips pressed on both of his now clothed eyes and lastly a soft kiss on his forehead.

“I will make love to you now, okay? I need you to be stretched open. At least a bit.”

Armin nodded a second time, more fierce, biting his lips. Whatever it was Levi had planned, he wanted it. He wanted it so badly. Wanted to experience Levi’s love in every way possible because, to him, there were obviously too less possibilities to express love to someone. He wanted to be peppered with Levi’s love, but couldn’t have it all.

Armin was a preciousness, and Levi wanted him wholly. Not only cherish him with sweet words nor make love to him as if there was no tomorrow left; hell, no, Levi desired to treasure Armin like a holy being.

But also give him unrestrained lust; unholy and shameful to even think of it.

What Levi had in mind would make Armin writhe in newly discovered pleasure and cry from the impact on his libido.

Cock smeared with slick lubricant, Levi used one hand to part Armin legs wider and push into him at a sporty pace. No probing, no hesitation.

A throaty moan broke out from Armin as he tilted his head back, hair spread on the pillow, ravelled. Levi didn’t alter his pace, pounding into Armin firmly and yet he didn’t do it like he’d usually do which was more senseless and harder. Though that was just because it wasn’t something Levi looked forward to the most. Passionate vanilla sex was nothing new between them, this was merely the start and kind of a warm-up. After all, he wanted Armin to feel familiar with everything and mostly comfortable before Levi would treat his body with bursting lust never known before.

For some reason, awing that breathtaking sight of Armin being under him – his body whipping up and down from Levi’s thrusts, and dazzling sounds leaving his mouth – triggered off a span of memories to play in Levi’s mind. The time he and Armin had met approximately four years ago and the day when they had fucked for the very first time. Gorgeous how everything, starting from their first encounter, went better and better, and now they’d find themselves being the happiest and most satisfied couple ever—everything was perfect.

It was not before Armin’s voice got lewder that Levi put his hands around Armin’s neck and pressed down a little, sending him to momentary sensational bliss. Armin’s neck bent farther back to Levi’s enclosing fingers, the limited air he received and the fact that blackness was surrounding his eyes – stimulating his senses – made him a breathless mess. He choked out Levi’s name unintelligibly, overwhelmed by a haze of enticement until Levi softened his grip and for long seconds Armin found himself breathing loudly as Levi’s dick would ram into him from time to time.

“Levi, Levi…” He swallowed hard and exposed his neck by stretching it. “Do it again. Please.”

And Levi complied. Gave Armin what he asked for. Armin got louder this time, his fingers left light scratches on Levi’s hands as he was choked erotically; pleasure tingling inside him like a heavy storm.

Levi, who had barely uttered anything expect for a few groans here and there, having been mostly concentrated on loosening Armin’s arse with his huge cock, released from Armin’s throat ultimately, one hand grazing at Armin’s wet lips.

“Lick my fingers. Do it properly, please.”

Not needed to be said twice, Armin stuck out his tongue to let the tip glide over Levi’s fingers, gradually covering his digits in saliva. Petite groans clad his act and as the sexual tension rose to an immense peak, Armin took Levi’s hand in his mouth, messily doing what he was ordered to. Levi retreated his fingers, though only to place the back of his hand on Armin’s plumb mouth again.

“Everywhere. Lick everywhere.”

This time there was one second of puzzled hesitation, but Armin had faith in Levi and need not to be questioning his intentions.

So he wetted the rest of his hand with his tongue too, shameless, and after Levi had turned his wrist to endow Armin with his palm, he pulled back and ceased his thrusting as well. Actually, he even pulled out his dick.

While the sound of a cap being opened was the only thing to be heard, probably the one of the lube, Armin took that time where nothing happened to guess what would come next. The mere fact that he had licked all over Levi’s hand – which he hadn’t been asked to do ever before – was enough for him to come up with a guess he knew would be right.

“You… You want to put all of it in me?” His breathing was shallow and quivering from the excitement that was wandering freely through Armin’s body and mind and flaming pointedly.

Silence. “You don’t want me to do it?” Levi’s question was dead serious and his tone genuinely concerned. Attentive and still, he awaited an answer.

“No, that’s not it.” There was a smile ghosting over Armin’s lips now; fond and angelic. “I will give myself to you completely.”

“Oh, Armin,” Levi mused, smitten, and his voice reached closer, “my love. My precious love.” Kisses like feather were planted on his silky skin, trailing up to his chin. “I want to see all sides of you that I am able to expose. Don’t talk yourself into lies or impossible things. Don’t pretend. Don’t feel ashamed. Let me discover your facettes. But don’t go along with something you know you can’t do. If you feel uneasy, please tell me. Tell me, pretty please. I trust you.”

Levi’s admirable words echoed in Armin’s head and wrung his mind beautifully. He nodded to Levi’s plea because his voice had given up on him. All Armin was anticipating right now was to feel Levi inside him, but in another way.  He wanted Levi to crumble his own shell to reveal another side of himself.

“Oh, hm,” Armin breathed out as two sticky fingers penetrated him. A third was added not much later and scissored inside him, causing his lower area to coax with pleasure. Tip of his dick twitching and oozing pre-cum, Armin turned his head to the right, cheek meeting with the pillow, and he bit down on his finger to prevent any lewd noises from leaving his lips.

“Don’t hold yourself back, babe.” Levi edged him to let go of his finger and face forward. But Armin didn’t follow his orders right away so that Levi opted for other, more drastic, measures.

“Ah!” And this was when Armin’s teeth released from his finger, mouth being gaping wide open to the unexpected fourth finger burying deep into his ass. Now it was hard not to sense it because four fingers were certainly feeling different, stretching his insides mercilessly.

“We’re already at four. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes.” Armin babbled and an unknown wave of overdosed lust began to spread like a wildfire, furious and affine, stemming from Armin’s lower back.

“Don’t forget about the safe word. Your well-being is top priority to me.”

Nodding, loud moans started to fall from Armin’s mouth as Levi’s fingers rubbed inside him, picking up pace and he squirmed when Levi’s lips wrapped around his leaking and throbbing cock, sucking shallowly with lazy strokes.

When Levi’s tongue licked over Armin’s balls and his thumb slowly aimed for joining the other fingers that were engulfed by the inner hotness of Armin’s body, Armin cried out an unrestrained moan and found himself becoming heavily flushed. Cheeks burning a deep pink, mouth splayed open and his tongue peaking out as saliva dripped down its tip, Armin was washed over by lustful bliss and he lost himself in being filled up completely. As though he had never learnt how to breathe, how to function, how to live, he moaned into the blackness that he got familiar with and allowed his body and mind to get led by senseless, ancient instincts.

“Levi, Levi, Levi. Oh my god, Levi…”, he chanted in a mantra, sobbing as tears accumulated in his eyes and damped the blindfold over his eyes. He winced when more than half of Levi’s hand had made it inside and rubbed fiercely at his walls. Stretched and poked and spread. “Damn. I feel so weird. It feels so weird. Your fingers… inside me…”

“Say the safe word if you don’t want it anymore.”

Armin shook his head vigorously. His blond locks swayed in the air and some stuck to his sweat-covered face. “You’ve got it wrong. Don’t stop. I want more. Give me more. Wreck me. I want to feel different.” His back arched at that particular spot Levi’s finger had hit inside him. “There! Oh my god, there! Do it again. Please…”

Levi felt highly ecstatic just from seeing Armin writhing and begging like this, his touches melting and sobbing Armin, and making him fall apart to a trembling mess.

“You mean there?” Levi could swear that it hadn’t taken much for him to actually come when three fingers of his poked at Armin’s sensitive spot again, causing Armin to buck his lower body and Levi’s own stiff cock pulsed madly.

“Yes! Fuck, yes.” Armin huffed out shaggy breaths and sobbed uncontrollably; the expanding lust didn’t have any mercy and prickled brutally under his skin, made his blood boil and muscles twitch. He cried and quivered, and yearned for more. “Not enough… Levi, please. I’ll do anything you want. I can be your own personal slut for tonight. I’ll let you do _anything_ to me, but please… Please… Don’t tease me like that.”

Levi didn’t know whether to laugh or pity him. He huffed a breathy chuckle. “Armin, oh, Armin. My love, my dear precious love.” He gave his hand one firm thrust and sent Armin to oblivion as a mindless cry filled the room. Levi’s lips had reached up to Armin’s left side of his head, mouth grazing his earlobe. Doing his best at sounding as raspily seductive as possible, he whispered, “What are you doing there? Calling yourself a slut. You know that’s not what I think of you. The whole time you were much more worthy to me. And since last week our bond is inseparable. Because…” Armin panted, fingers digging into Levi’s forearm at the unbearable silence that Levi stretched purporsely. Making Armin choke on the tension that built up and had the power to wreck him. “You are my husband.” Levi finished, and Armin squirmed and whined and felt more alive than he had been moments before. He almost came from listening to Levi’s voice; his eyes rolled back as he held in his breath. Invisible lightnings twitched at his cock, electrifying, and Armin wanted to lose himself again and again and again.

The things Levi was able to do to him left him defenseless, but at the same time he wished to be owned by him and treated like a sanctuary because Levi was the one and only person Armin loved so much and was willing to submit himself to.

And yet it wasn’t like Armin was the submissive one in their relationship. Because Armin and Levi were on equal grounds and let themselves be led by infatuation.

That they had decided to finally marry had been the cherry on top and the last piece to complete each other.

And now, one week later, having come back from their honeymoon, Levi and Armin were more in love than ever.

“Levi,” Armin cried as tears eventually streamed down. “Let me look into your eyes. I want to look at your face. Please.”

“Of course. Look at me.” Levi took off the black cloth and was met with a crying Armin who was blinking fast to get rid of any wetness that would hinder him from looking clearly at his husband’s face.

Panting and sweating and drooling, feeling so close, Armin wound his arms around Levi’s neck and his lips clashed with Levi’s, giving him a messy and wet kiss. Levi returned it, but let Armin’s tongue have the dominating lead as he dedicated himself to gift Armin’s ass with more pleasure.

His hand crooked to different directions and there were many times where Armin reacted with intense vocal sounds and windings.

He clung to Levi’s neck when he came hard, spilling over Levi’s stomach. He was still sobbing when his orgasm ebbed away and hissed the moment Levi’s fist sought freedom. Left empty and widely stretched, his hole rubbed raw, Armin stammered, “I came. I came.”

“Yes. That’s fine. You’ve done so well. I’m proud of you.” Levi’s whisper was calming and affectionate.

He used his “blessed” hand to jerk off, grunting while Armin rested his head on his chest and went silent, and it didn’t take long until Levi spurted his come on Armin’s thighs.

He breathed harshly afterwards and planted a kiss on Armin’s head. Armin hummed a smile and hid his head in between Levi’s crook of neck as Levi returned his sign of affection by nuzzling Armin’s shoulder.

They took a second shower (because Levi had insisted on it) and half and our later, with their sheets being changed, they lay on their bed again, Armin’s body pressed against the front of Levi’s and the latter had his arms wrapped around Armin’s waist. After some time spent in utter silence, Levi’s hand wandered down to Armin’s clothed ass cheek, rubbing there.

“Does your ass hurt much?” An almost inaudible whisper and yet too loud in that tranquil stillness.

“I’m fine.” Armin whispered back, smiling. Even if Levi couldn’t see it, he had a feeling that Armin was doing that right at this very moment.

He brushed away locks from Armin’s temple to press a soft kiss there. “I love you.”

As a response, Armin took Levi’s hand that had been resting on his lower back and lifted it up to his lips. He kissed his and Levi’s platinum wedding ring at once and returned Levi’s words; lovely and sweet. “I love you, too. I love you so much.”

If it wasn’t for their eyes closing minutes later they would have noticed how the moonlight was glinting through the window to which their rings illuminated; flashy and sparkling.


End file.
